


(...)

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*here, I’ll give you some advice about fighting my brother.<br/>*don’t.<br/>*capiche?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(...)

There’s something off about the way you look at his brother.

It’s not obvious, not at first – small enough that it can easily be dismissed as a trick of the light. The kinda research he’s done, it’s not uncommon to come out of that reading into things a little too closely, parsing through fine lines that don’t quite exist. But the fleeting recognition that glances across your face, the slight set to your jaw, and, just for a second, the way the stick trembles in your grasp... it’s like you’re stuck somewhere between resolve and regret, whether it’s for something you’ve done, or something you’ve yet to do.

He doesn’t like it one bit.

But hey, Papyrus is having the time of his life, and you, you’re indulging his brother’s antics. Nothing really points to you being anything other than a harmless kid, so there’s probably no harm in letting you wander about.

And if he goes out of his way to offer you some friendly advice. Well. There’s probably no harm in that either.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to write any undertale fic. and yet. here I am. hopefully this'll be the last of it


End file.
